<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雄獅和他的曼陀羅花 by RiNN_KuriKO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371113">雄獅和他的曼陀羅花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiNN_KuriKO/pseuds/RiNN_KuriKO'>RiNN_KuriKO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, School Life, three years story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiNN_KuriKO/pseuds/RiNN_KuriKO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三年生Leona遇見了一年新生Vil<br/>A story between the senior Leona and the freshman Vil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雄獅和他的曼陀羅花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*時間跨度大<br/>*LeonaxVil<br/>*字數6k+<br/>*繁體中文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們的第一次碰面是在Vil的入學典禮那一天。<br/>
那一年Leona三年級，Vil一年級。他戴著式典服的兜帽，站在Savanaclaw寮的隊伍中，看著一個個新生走到暗之鏡面前，聽著暗之鏡根據他們的靈魂分配宿舍。這群草食動物一時歎氣一時高呼，仿佛沒見過世面。這種場景重複很多年了，很無聊，也很無趣。他不明白，只是給新生分配宿舍而已，為什麼自己不是新生也不是寮長，卻要來站著觀摩這場典禮。困倦侵襲著他的大腦，讓他更加不耐焦躁，甚至隱隱開始期待這場冗長的典禮能出什麼意外，這樣的話就能趁機溜走，回寮睡覺了。<br/>
很遺憾，意外沒有發生。平靜的入學典禮也代表了接下來這一學期的夜鴉學院亦會十分平靜，一切按部就班。每一年都在重複的魔法攻防大會，豆子節，萬聖節和舉辦地未知的VDC比賽等等，全都了無新意。當然，如果充滿活力地參加這些活動的話，還是能找到不少樂趣的。但Leona Kingscholar這個人，不，這頭獅子，在明白自己不可能成為皇位繼承人後，就對一切都沒有興趣了。無論是學習，活動，還是女人。<br/>
也不能說他頹廢了吧，只是就著這件事，索性將他慵懶的天性展露無疑了。</p><p>入學典禮結束後，學生們在中庭擠成一堆，屬同一寮的在結交朋友，屬同一家鄉的在敘舊。Leona聽著這些毫無意義的對話，加快腳步拐進了一條較為人少偏僻的走廊。靜謐中，腳步聲顯得尤為清晰，氣味顯得更為明顯。他的耳朵豎起，聽見前方鞋跟與地面碰撞的“噠噠”聲響；他的鼻子聳動，聞到遺落在空氣中的香水味。<br/>
兩人的步伐不急不緩，優哉遊哉。Leona也不知道自己怎麼回事，忽然對跟隨前面那人的腳步聲有了興趣，務求自己的步伐與他的重合。他也不困了，像是潛伏在黑暗草叢中的雄獅，興致勃勃地逗弄著無知無覺的草食動物。<br/>
但這只草食動物並非毫無所覺。在即將走出黑暗的時候，腳步聲停了。Leona看見這位一年級新生轉過頭來，很是高傲地說：「不知道您是哪位，但請不要再跟著我了。入學第一天，我只想回寮睡個好覺，想要合影或是簽名的話請明天再來喔。」<br/>
Leona「噗」一聲笑出來：「原來是明星嗎？認不出來哦。」話是這麼說，其實他在他轉過身的瞬間就認出了這張臉——這張美艷的臉不時出現在社交媒體的首頁，街頭的廣告，甚至是看視頻前的CM。他是出了名的惡役演員，就連Cheka都認識他，在看過《林檎》這部電影後的那幾天，都不敢對鮮紅欲滴的蘋果下嘴。<br/>
Vil沒有因為Leona輕浮的語氣而氣惱，反而很平靜地退到了路燈下。夜鴉學院的夜晚有些陰森，綠光照射在他的臉上，讓Leona有種「Evil Queen從電視裏走出來了」的錯覺。<br/>
他彈指揮了把火苗。火苗在兩人間跳躍，照亮了Leona。Vil在火光閃躍的那一瞬間不由自主地驚歎，驚歎這人好看的臉。那雙綠瞳就像綠寶石，魄力和魅力交織，左眼的疤痕更是給這人的野性美點睛，誘惑著與他對視的人伸手撫上他的臉，在晃神的那一霎那心甘情願地被按倒在地，叼住後頸。<br/>
Leona嗤笑一聲，揮滅了那束火苗，不耐煩道：「看夠了嗎？」<br/>
「啊，」Vil很快在心底識別出了他的身份，「原來是晚霞草原的第二王子。失禮了，前輩。」<br/>
沒有告別，沒有第二次的眼神接觸，Leona看著Vil的身影消失在鏡舍的門後。他站在小路上享受了一陣舒適的春季晚風，很快把那位清高的新生拋在腦後。像Vil並不在意他一樣，他也不會去在意一只清高的草食動物。他喜歡的是懦弱的老鼠，而不是待在樹上俯視自己的百靈鳥。<br/>
然而他小看了Vil的名聲和自己寮裏荷爾蒙旺盛的雄獅。這群十七八歲的獸人在春季就像進入了獸的發情期，看見美人兩眼發光。往年剛開學的時候，Savanaclaw寮裏無處不會聽到DK們爭論誰最好看的吵鬧聲，仿佛爭贏了就能抱美人入懷一樣。但今年，開學的第二天，寮內只有一聲又一聲的「Vilちゃん」，正如某位不願透露姓名的S寮新生所說——「Savanaclaw寮如今已經是Vil桑的天下了。」<br/>
這位出名的童星無論在教室、中庭、體育場還是圖書館，都能接收到一波波灼熱的目光——包括但不限於粉絲的崇拜和同學的仰慕。但Vil本人似乎已經習慣了這種可稱之為「擾人」的視線，該說不愧是長期處於聚光燈下的人物嗎，即使身穿學園制服也宛如尊貴的王，舉手投足間的從容優雅讓人賞心悅目，被人不識趣地打擾了也不會不耐煩，反而帶著完美的微笑給予對方回應，令同學對他的好感度飆升。<br/>
除了入學典禮那一天，Leona沒再和這位人氣極高的後輩有接觸。他們就像晚霞草原和輝石之國，一個在熱帶一個在溫帶，毫無相似之處亦毫無關係。如果硬要找一項相同點，只能說這兩人都獨來獨往，那獨特的氣質仿佛在他們各自周圍罩了一道氣牆，讓人不敢靠近。</p><p>第二次的碰面是在豆子節，Leona在農民隊，Vil在怪物隊。Vil在被農民隊追趕的時候匆忙跑進了植物園，左拐右拐繞過不少稀奇的植物後終於甩開了那群窮追不捨的農民。他蹲在一排曼德拉草後面，聽見他們的聲音越來越遠，直到消失。<br/>
Vil就著這個姿勢低頭觀察曼德拉草，為下一次的實驗課作準備，完全沒意識到在他身後逼近的雄獅，回過神時已經被扳過身子按在了地面上。規則中能淘汰怪物的豆子槍抵在他鎖骨，硌得有些疼，那塊白皙的皮膚不一會兒就泛紅了。Vil直視跨坐在他身上的雄獅，反應過來後低聲輕笑：「啊啦，Leona前輩，好久不見。」<br/>
「啊，是啊，好久不見。被淘汰之前有話快說，別打擾我睡覺啊大明星。」Leona頂著一張臭臉，明顯因為被吵醒了非常不爽。<br/>
Vil好像沒察覺到Leona的臭脾氣，緩緩抬起左手，撫上被Leona穿得不修邊幅的迷彩服，輕聲感歎了一句與當下情景毫無關聯的話：「我一直在想，前輩，您為什麼不能將衣服穿得——」他抓上Leona拿槍的右手往身體外掰，隨後憑藉身體的柔韌性掙開了Leona在自己腰間的束縛，從被壓制方變成了壓制方，迅速將Leona的手死死按住，「再整齊一點呢？」<br/>
普通一年級新生對上三年級前輩的力量懸殊在他們身上並沒那麼明顯——其主要原因應該是在於Vil這位美人每天都勤於鍛煉，在保持身材的同時增加了肌肉的力量。但遺憾的是Leona的獸人種族特性給他帶來了巨大好處，讓兩人在擁有同等力量的情況下可喜地更勝一籌，因此Vil僅僅是為了制服他就用了全身的力氣，那張精緻的臉都因為血液流速加快而漲紅。<br/>
「啊啊，你沒有武器吧。」Leona嘴角帶著惡劣的笑，愜意地眯起眼睛。後輩施加的力道成了手法極好的按摩，從他的神情讀不出一點不適，倒像是在享受著什麼優待。<br/>
Vil被這句挑釁激得皺眉，更加重了力道，要不是顧及自己的形象，此刻的他可能會送給Leona好幾個白眼。<br/>
「我不會鬆手的喔。」Vil說。<br/>
「啊。煩死了。給你好了。」Leona側頭看著槍。尾巴在Vil後方晃動，悄聲無息地纏上對手勁瘦的腰，在他察覺到的前一秒猛地收緊，左手觸碰到他後頸後帶著力道將他按下，逼迫他俯身與自己額頭相對。<br/>
Vil被勒得痛哼一聲，偏偏因為需要壓制Leona的右手而沒有空餘的手與他抗衡，只能以一種受制的姿態怒瞪他。<br/>
而Vil的香水也好像找到了溫度適宜的居所，猛烈地往Leona鼻子鑽，好聞又嗆鼻，侵入流動的血直衝腦門，讓他一瞬間恍惚，左手卻力道不減。<br/>
兩人在植物園的深處僵持，呼吸交纏。如果沒人先開口，這種膠著狀態很可能會維持到豆子節落幕。Vil眉頭皺得更緊，在幾十秒過去後認輸，吐息噴在百獸之王的臉上如同搔癢。<br/>
被放開起身後，Vil的腰一軟，差點朝前倒下，就快離開Leona視線時回頭冷笑：「前輩，下次可以讓我摸摸你的尾巴哦。」<br/>
Leona平躺在地板上，與Vil對視時面無表情，看不見他後臉瞬間垮了，一邊吸氣一邊揉右手手腕。一道明顯的痕跡橫跨青色血管，就像繞在Vil腰間那道紅痕一樣。</p><p>像普通的一年生和三年生一樣，兩人見面次數屈指可數。那時候的Leona忙著荒廢人生，每日不是躺在寮裡就是貓在植物園睡覺，成功因為「出勤未滿」而留級；與此同時的Vil一如既往地努力著——為了更加美麗，為了「能夠留到舞台的最後一刻」。</p><p>第二年的新生入學典禮還是那樣了無生趣。Leona看見被分配到Savanaclaw寮的一年生一個比一個壯實，一個比一個更像不良。相反，Pomefiore寮的寮生連笑聲都壓得低低的，無論何時都是那副標準的名模站姿，彷彿能將毫無特色的式典服穿成高定。<br/>
「Vil前輩真好看啊⋯⋯像在發光一樣。」隔壁Heartslabyul寮新生的感嘆傳入耳內。Leona轉頭看向Pomefiore的隊列，很輕易就找到了目標。那位升上二年級的大明星不小心被扯掉了式典服的帽子，那頭由淺金漸變為紫的頭髮像是舒展花瓣的曼陀羅，誘人迷醉其中。Leona不由得晃神。不得不說，Vil隨著青春期的發育越顯成熟高貴，反之亦讓野獸更有想要征服的慾望。<br/>
就如歷史會重演一般，入學典禮後的偏僻走廊在第二年再次響起了步伐一致的腳步聲。Vil依舊站在那盞綠燈下，化身為散發著香氣的毒藥，肆無忌憚地在Leona身上撩撥。<br/>
「Leona前輩，新學年快樂。」Vil說。<br/>
「啊啊，希望快樂吧。」<br/>
「為了目標不斷努力，在獲得成就後一定會很快樂的啊。」<br/>
Leona哼哼笑起來：「Vil，」他說，「有些事，是一輩子的努力都換不來回報的啊。」<br/>
被Vil注視的感覺很不好受。他抬起右手，邊揉耳朵邊朝Vil的方向走，在擦肩而過時喃喃：「也沒人會懂吧。」<br/>
綠光在夜幕裡靜靜閃爍著，忽明忽滅。春風掀起Vil的式典服帽子後，冷氣打著旋兒或是鑽進他的衣領，或是臨摹他漠然的神色。</p><p>「Mira、Mira，教えてちょうだい。」Vil抱膝坐在一排曼德拉草前，低聲問，「今この時、最高に美しいのは誰？」<br/>
正如自己所料，那道機械女聲毫無感情地說出了「Neige LeBlanche」這個名字。他有一瞬間的失神，將頭埋入臂彎，就像做瑜伽時放空腦袋，數著拍子呼吸。<br/>
Leona起身看到的就是這副場景——平時高傲得不行的Vil背對著自己，就如一隻幼鳥蜷縮著身體，肩膀上下聳動。<br/>
「⋯⋯おい、Vil。你是在哭嗎。」<br/>
他剛把話說出口就知道自己失言了，看見Vil皺眉後自知聽不到什麼好話，獸耳不自覺耷拉下去。<br/>
Vil盯了他一會兒，偏過頭低聲問：「你睡覺時有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」<br/>
「有啊。」Leona盤腿坐著，右手抵著下巴，反問，「Mira是誰？」<br/>
他聽到了。Vil在心裡自答，語氣又刻薄起來：「是覺得我很好玩嗎？第二王子。」<br/>
Leona有點煩：「啊，是啊，你超好玩。Neige LeBlanche超好看。」<br/>
就像針尖對麥芒，雙方都毫不留情，將毒舌發揮到極致。明明平時一個沉默懶散，一個高雅大方，撞上對方卻忽然變成八、九歲的小學生，硬是要在或大或小的事情上你爭我鬥，爭取在分不了輸贏的嘴炮中獲勝。<br/>
「Vil，我說過有些事是一輩子的努力都換不來回報的吧。」Leona冷不丁蹦出這一句，瞇眼笑著看他，植物園角落的空間瞬間安靜下來。<br/>
Vil右手仍緊握著手機，裡面有讓自己獲得眾多讚美的Magicame，有與自己合作的品牌APP，有經紀人Adela用於傳遞「壞消息」的電話號碼，還有總愛念「Neige LeBlanche」這個名字的Mira。<br/>
他有點累了，右手隱隱有鬆開的跡象。這部手機將他兩極化，一邊是引發少男少女尖叫的「Vil様」，一邊是永遠無法超過Neige的loser；從小到大被人稱讚擁有至高無上的美麗，卻同樣從小到大都飾演著惡役——「無法站到舞台的最後一刻」。<br/>
Leona說：「你懂的吧Vil，就像我永遠無法繼承王位，你也從未超越過LeBlanche。」即使在我看來他的長相一般，他在心底說。<br/>
他們相隔的距離有一米，聲音被安靜的空間無止盡放大，不知有沒有滲進土裡，吵醒那叢擾人的曼德拉草。<br/>
從玻璃牆看向外，一片巨大的粉色曼陀羅花瓣籠罩著天空，是NRC難得一見的夢幻景色。Vil低頭看了眼時間——準備做瑜珈了。他起身放鬆雙腿，即將轉身時抬頭看向Leona，半晌後像是決定了什麼似的笑起來：「無論是在迷茫期還是意志堅定的時候，我都會為了美麗而獻出生命——就像美しき女王那樣。」<br/>
「絕不會後悔哦。」</p><p>第三年，他們都是寮長。Vil和他分別站在Pomefiore和Savanaclaw的隊首。這次的入學典禮總算不無聊了——不會魔法的草食動物身邊跟著一隻沒大沒小的狸貓，還在鏡之間放了把火，燒著了Scrabia寮長的屁股。Vil叫他去「狩獵」，挑釁的語氣一如過去三年；他也像往常那樣回懟，直到Heartslabyul寮和Octavinelle寮的新任二年生寮長拔腿追向那隻蠢狸貓後，他才轉頭看了Vil一眼。<br/>
Vil察覺到目光，也望了過來，上下打量他一眼後直皺眉：「Leona，你就不能把式典服穿得好一點嗎？」<br/>
Leona隨意扯了扯衣領，反問：「因為是同輩，所以講話更不留情面了嗎？」<br/>
Vil在帽子的掩蓋下翻了個白眼：「我一直都是那麼不留情面。」<br/>
說得也對。相識第二年開始，Vil每次見到他都會挑他身上的刺，不論是服裝還是髮型。而每到最後都會感慨一句：「真是個只有臉好看的男人。」<br/>
Leona回想完後，朝Vil不懷好意地笑起來：「這麼看不慣的話，就請Pomefiore的寮長幫我整理一下咯？」<br/>
Vil嘆了口氣，轉身再次打量了一眼Leona，低頭將他鬆垮的衣領往中間猛力一扯，聽到Leona的悶哼後低聲笑，手上一絲不苟地將他的衣領扣好，然後退開一步，說：「Leona，把腰帶移上兩寸，綁的時候綁緊些。」<br/>
Leona見他跟自己拉開距離，百無聊賴地揉耳朵：「算了，麻煩。」<br/>
兩位寮長又這樣沉默下來，在等待解散前一個明目張膽地犯睏，一個不為人知地捻著指尖。<br/>
「Jack，」Leona回寮後叫住了那位健壯的新生，「你在NRC有舊識？」<br/>
新生被叫住後有些不知所措，聲音卻很洪亮：「是。」<br/>
「誰？」Leona單刀直入。<br/>
這種事也要匯報給寮長的嗎⋯⋯Jack在心裡吐槽，老實回答：「是Pomefiore的寮長，Vilさん。」<br/>
Leona聽到答案後並不意外——畢竟剛才也看見那個Vil幫他系腰帶了。進了寮長房間後，他雙手抓住自己的腰帶，往上移了兩寸，接著「唰」地收緊。<br/>
差點沒吐出來。<br/>
他默默把腰帶解開，對自己這種行為有點無語，略不自在地察覺到自己現在像是在在意些什麼，卻毫無頭緒。<br/>
Leona聽見春季的晚風將房間的窗簾吹得微微晃動，頭髮也在輕掃自己的臉，有點癢，但是很舒服。Savanaclaw寮的夜晚漸漸沉寂，不論是新生還是前輩都在夢裡追捕著獵物，而寮長卻在和一頭母獅調情，早上醒來，床單濕了一片。<br/>
他聽見Ruggie說，現在是春天喔。</p><p>「你overblot了啊。」Vil站在那叢曼德拉草旁，低頭看著躺在地上睡覺的Leona。<br/>
「嗯⋯⋯」<br/>
Vil見他跟骨頭散架了似的，沒好氣地踢了踢他的腳：「快起來，Leona，半小時後要開寮長會議哦。」<br/>
Leona沒說話，許久之後緩緩睜開了眼睛，視野內，原本站著的Vil已經抱膝坐在了他旁邊，低頭注視著他。<br/>
「⋯⋯Vil，別盯著我。」Leona嗓音低沉，不爽道。<br/>
Vil下巴抵著手臂，移開了目光，視線聚焦在曼德拉草上：「Overblot是什麼感覺？」<br/>
Leona仰頭看著玻璃外的天空，說：「還好，所謂的不適都在忍受範圍內。」然後嗤笑一聲，「你就不一定了。」<br/>
Vil也冷笑起來：「別再嘗試激怒我了Leona，我也不一定會經歷這種事。」他伸手抓了一把Leona的獸耳，「趕緊起來，還有十分鐘寮長會議就開始了。」<br/>
Leona慢吞吞坐起身。穿過枝椏的光線畫了一條分界線，將他們所處的空間切割為兩半，一個在左，一個在右。他看見Vil起身跨過那條線，在等不耐煩後猛踹了自己一腳。<br/>
「Vil，力氣太大了。」他對Vil走出植物園的背影說。</p><p>不知幾個月過去，Vil坐在休息室裡，用一隻手撐著下巴，看著鏡子裡的自己昏昏沉沉。過了許久，他瞥見Leona進門，與鏡子裡的自己對視。<br/>
「嗨，Leona。」他用氣音打招呼，「今天就別找我吵架了。」<br/>
他的疲憊從神態就能一覽無遺，像是被掏空了力氣，完全看不出平時的盛氣凌人。<br/>
Leona走近Vil，聽見他說：「Leona，很難以置信吧，我overblot了。在做了十分醜陋的事情以後。」<br/>
他搬來一張椅子坐在旁邊，與Vil相隔一米，說：「還好，畢竟我也overblot過一次。」<br/>
Vil輕笑：「不問問我做了什麼事嗎？」<br/>
「有這個時間不如睡覺。」Leona說完這句，拍了一把Vil的椅背，「喂，走了，就剩你這件休息室還開著。」</p><p>離開競技場時已接近傍晚，學園裡的燈陸陸續續都開了，綠光照著石磚路，就像是石磚路每晚的限定色。<br/>
「Leona，來吵一架吧。」即將進鏡舍前，他們站在路邊的草叢裡說話。<br/>
「所以那些所謂的不適，在你的忍受範圍內嗎？」Leona問。<br/>
「當然是在我的忍受範圍內哦。」Vil說，「這算是吵架嗎？」<br/>
Leona聽到回答後打著哈欠轉身走遠，聲音被夜風托載著送進Vil耳內：「不知道，累了。」<br/>
「趕緊睡吧，大明星。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr:@rinn-kuriko</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>